A browser application such as Mozilla Firefox™, Google Chrome™, Yandex™, and the like can be used to access information via various kinds of global or local communication networks (the Internet, the World Wide Web, local area networks and the like). The available information includes a variety of content types, such as photos, video, audio and the like, and relates to a wide range of topics, such as but not limited to news, weather, traffic, entertainment, finance and the like. The information is accessed using a wide range of electronic devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, tablets and the like.
Users can access a particular resource directly, either by typing an address of the resource (typically an URL or Universal Resource Locator, such as www.webpage.com) or by clicking a link in an e-mail or in another web resource. Browser applications typically have a search function that allows the user to locate web resources for which they do not have the address or a link. When performing searches, the user typically wants to locate the most relevant results and desires to obtain those results relatively quickly. Sometimes, however, the user may not know exactly what search query will provide the information he or she wants, and may thus need to enter many trials search queries in order to obtain the desired search results. To at least partially address these concerns, browser applications typically also have a query suggestion function that provides the user with query suggestions. For example, in response to a user typing a query “Molly” into the Google™ search engine, the user gets a list of suggestions in a drop down menu, namely “Molly Ringwald”, “Molly Maid”, etc. The general idea behind the suggestions is to enable a more user-friendly search experience and to assist the user in more efficiently exploring a subject of interest. Search query suggestions can thus be useful in guiding the user in performing their search.